Dreven Serothein
Dreven Serothein (dreh-VIN seh-RO-thayne) - A young fire user, the offspring of a fire demon and an angel warrioress. Twin to his sister, Reza, as all unions between an angel and a demon like her father result in twins due to the contrary natures of both beings. Closer to his angelic side, Dreven was imbued with the gift of pheonix fire, and the ability to heal the wounds of others. Personailty Dreven is quiet and studious, a gentle healer by nature. He tries to come off as cold, because that is what is accepted in hell, but the truth is he was always more the type to heal an injured animal and let it go free than he ever was to hunt and kill one. He is easygoing and it takes a lot to make him angry, however there is one thing that qualifies as his "berzerk button". If you mess with his sister, it will set him off. Part of this has to do with the fact that if she gets hurt, he feels it too, but there is a certain protectiveness he feels for Reza that he does not exhibit in himself. Appearence Dreven has shoulder length fire-engine red hair, and a mark beneathe one eye that manifests as a triangle. His ears are large and pointed. Like his sister, he has demonic fangs, and his eyes are crimson red. However, his face is far more gentle, and unlike Reza's, his hands do not taper to claws. In recent days, he has grown a goatee. Dreven tends to dress well, in form-fitting clothes and suits with collars. He feels it gives him the distinguished air of a gentleman. History Reza and Dreven were born in heaven, the product of an unholy union between an arc-angel, Alendriel, and a high-demon, Zadok. Legend has it that the two locked eyes across a bloody and hopeless battlefield, and fell instantly in love. One night, Alendriel and Zadok spent together, and during that night Alendriel conceived and bore a pair of twins, who she named Rezathiel and Dretheniel. The union between an angel and demon will always result in twins because of the adverse natures of the two species; the soul will always be fractured and torn, and thus it is housed in two bodies that are connected by that soul they share. It is also said that such a soul will always succumb to the madness inherent in the tumultuous tug between good and evil, and one twin will always walk the path of madness and death. Because of this, the angelic council decreed that Rezathiel and Dretheniel be killed before they became old enough to manifest such madness. Alendriel died giving birth to them, but luckily she had another daughter, an older one who was kind and merciful, and took the children from heaven, expelling herself from the Lord's gates forever to do the right thing and give her younger brother and sister a chance. Selendriel smuggled her brother and sister to the world of man, where she met with Zadok's eldest son, Siv. It was there that the two raised the twins for a time, dropping their names to something more fitting so that the angels would not hear them and come after the children. Rezathiel became Reza. Dretheniel, Dreven. And Selendriel herself shortened her name to Selene to stay under the radar and keep them safe, for the angels thought them dead. One close call was too many. One night, an angel came to speak with Selene of the possibility of her return to heaven. It was too close. Siv stole away with his young brother and sister during the night, taking them down into hell to be with their father. There, they were raised by the General-turned-Fire-Lord, Zadok. Upon turning 14, the twins were enrolled in the ColdHeart Academy, as Zadok feared for their safety so close to home. The angels knew he had fathered them and if they were to realize the two were alive they might come and try to claim them. Zadok did not believe Gabriel's lies that one was bound to madness. That is where they are now. Alendriel (Mother, Deceased) Atariel (Aunt, Deceased) Selendriel (Sister, Earthbound) Zadok (Father, Demon Fire Lord) Siv (Brother, Fire Knight) Abilities Dreven was gifted with the angelic ability of Pheonixfire. His flame was fashioned to heal and rebuild, and is so potent it can even bring someone back from the verge of death. He can never use his flame to harm someone, but he can lend his power to Reza to make her Dragonfire more potent. The demonic nature of Dreven's blood tempers his Pheonixfire so that rather than burn a demonic entity, it heals them. Dreven and Reza share an imunity to holy relics. Soul Link - Because of the linking of Reza and Dreven's souls, if you cut one, not only will the other feel it, but they will bleed as well. However, this can also be a great boon to them, as when they are together their flames burn brightly. Relationships Reza Serothein - Dreven is highly protective of his sister, though she irritates him constantly. The scenario is one of "no one picks on her but me". The two share a soul, so that closeness is to be expected. Reza is arguably the closest person to Dreven there is. Seth Scorpio - Dreven has an aloof awareness of Reza's boyfriend borderlining on animosity at times. In the long run, however, Dreven considers Seth a good friend. Clover - Dreven considers Clover a cute kid, one worthy of protection. He keeps an eye out for him when he can, but he would never let Clover know that; it's almost like petting a kitten when no one is looking. He doesn't want to look soft because he showed sympathy for a child. Sharkara Alexander - A very good friend of Dreven's. In the early days of the academy, she was his best friend. She hasn't been around lately, and that saddens him, but he still regards her in the highest esteem. Trivia